


Gotham’s other unlikely hero.

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Clark Kent, One Shot, Possessive Bruce Wayne, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce and Clark are patrolling in Gotham and Clark ask if there’s any other heros in Gotham. Once he ask that, he meets one, much to Bruce’s annoyance
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Gotham’s other unlikely hero.

It's a Friday night and Bruce is waiting outside a chinese restaurant by the batmobile, He was taking a break from patrol and Clark was with him. 

Usually Clark doesn't patrol in Gotham, but he wanted to spend some time with Bruce and Bruce couldn't say no to those blue puppy eyes when Clark asked him.

In a few minutes Clark is coming out the resturant with take out boxes of food in a while plastic bag. "Orange chicken and fried rice for you." Clark says handing him a foam container. 

"And Beijing beef for me. Also they put in free egg rolls with our orders." Clark says with a grin. 

"Any reason why?"

"It made the Manager's day that Superman showed up to his restaurant. Plus I let him take a picture of me and him so he can hang it up on his wall." 

"Not too many people ask me for pictures." Bruce mumbles while opening the foam box to make sure his order is right. "No offense B, but a lot of people are too afraid to ask you." 

"I know." Bruce says with a smirk. "Come on there's a building not too far that will give us a good view of the city." 

Bruce is about to get in the car, but he stops for a second when Clark speaks. "Wait, can I get in and drive?"

"Clark you can fly." 

"Yeah..buts it's cool to drive the batmobile." Bruce rolls his eyes. “you can get in, but not drive." 

Clark groans with disappointment, but gets in the car with Bruce. 

As they're leaving, someone on top of a roof top not too far is watching them leave. 

“Well hello. Finally, something pretty to look at in this shit hole and not so...what's the word? Right! Crazy!" 

The guys gives a crazed laughed before jumping off the building to follow the car. 

~~~~~

Soon Bruce and Clark are on an abandon building, eating their take out Chinese food and watching over the city. 

Bruce chuckles as he watches his boyfriend struggle with chopsticks. "Who would have thought the strongest being on earth would have trouble with chopsticks." Clark pouts as he continues to struggle with the chopsticks. 

"It's hard." He tries to pick up a piece of beef with the chopsticks, but it drops back into his tray and he sighs in defeat. "Just use the plastic fork before you starve yourself."

"Technically I can't starve."

"Just eat."

Clark takes the plastic from the bag and eats his food much easier. "Hey I've been wondering. Are there any other heros in Gotham? Or is it just you? You always patrol almost every night and it makes me wonder if there are others who could do it so you can have a break once in a while.”

"It's just me. My kids sometimes come here to take care of things, but most of the time it's me." 

Before Clark could ask another question, a loud voice is heard. 

"Oh you fucking liar, bats! Honestly after all the times I've helped you, you say it's just you? I'm deeply hurt."

"Who's there?" Clark ask and Bruce groans in annoyance. "Oh no." He mumbles.

Suddenly a man jumps on the roof top and gives a grin. "I could easily replace you and your boy wonders."

The man has almost yellow skin, his hair is green, he's nearly naked. He only has on a pair of green tight trunks and a huge red fur cape. He also has on red gloves and socks.

"Get the hell out of here." Bruce growls and Clark tilts his head. "He's a hero, too?" 

"No-"

"I'm certainly am!" The man says and goes over to Clark. He takes Clark's hand and kisses it. "Creeper at your service." He says while he wiggles his eyebrows, Clark blushes a little. 

"He's no hero, just a nutcase scaring people." 

"Says the man who runs around the city dressed like a bat."

Bruce could already feel his blood pressure raising a bit. 

“So Superman, what's a good, noble and may I add very pretty, person like you doing in this dump? surly you can find another place that's worthy of your protection."

"Gotham is worthy of my protection. I like to help people everywhere, I won't let people get hurt because the city is a bit strange."

"Sweet. I like them sweet." Creeper quickly moves to Bruce to whisper in his ear. "How is he with an asshole like you?" 

Bruce growls and clenched his fist to keep from punching the annoying man. 

"I heard that." Clark says and Creeper only laughs. "Good, I love it when people hear my jokes. Also sweet cheeks this city is more then a bit strange, it's a freak show. So it's a good thing I'm here, I can make sure that you can leave this city safe and sound, think of me as your brave knight." Creeper says with a wink.

Clark chuckles while Bruce glares. If looks could kill, Creeper would be a pile of dust. 

"You won't have to do that. I'm pretty strong." 

Creeper knocks on Clark's chest and hears the sound a brick wall would make if you hit it.

"Man of steel, fits you." Creeper is about to touch Clark's chest again, but Bruce grabs his hand in a tight grip. 

"Thats enough. Get lost before I-" 

Bruce is cut off from an alarm going off. All of three of them look down and spot a gang of guys going in a jewelry store through a shatter display window. 

"Ah a chance where you can watch me in action doll. Try and keep up bats. But first, a little energy boost." Creeper quickly goes over to Bruce's food and eats some.

"Hey!" Bruce shouts, but Creeper takes a few more bites before jumping off the building with crazed laughter. Clark chuckles a bit. "He's bit humorous."

"He's not, now let's go before he comes back." 

"But Bruce, the store. Plus he could use some back up."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." 

"Please, B?" Clark says while giving him those puppy dogs eyes and Bruce groans. "Fine." He says while getting out his grappling gun. 

~~~~~~~

In about 20 minutes they were able to stop the robbers and Bruce put them outside with zip ties around their wrist, so they be ready for the police when they get to the store.

Creeper picks up a rose that's among broken glass and scatter jewelry. The rose was in a Bouquet that was in wedding ring display, but due to the fighting, it got destroyed. 

He goes over to Clark and offers it to him a charming smile. "For you mon chéri." He says in a cheesy french accent. 

"Thank you." Clark says and Bruce makes a mental note to buy a shit load of roses for Clark this week. He's not going to let this freak in green underwear steal what's his. 

"Well another job well done if I do say so myself. All though one of those guys is going to need surgery, I shoved a ruby down his throat."

Bruce squints his eyes and grabs Clark’s arm. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, wait! The night is so young, what’s the rush?” Creeper says while following them. “He’s gotta get back to metropolis soon.”

“Bats, supes is a big boy. He’ll go home when’s he’s ready.”

“He’s right, it’s getting late. I should head back. But it was nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise supes. But if you ever need me. Here’s my card.” Creeper pulls a card from his sock and hands it to Clark. 

Clark looks at it and tilts his head. “This is a get out of jail card from Monopoly.”

“Oops sorry, I usually give that one to the police.” Creeper takes it back and just then they hear police sirens. 

“Shit. Well I gotta go, the cops are looking for me after I pissed in front of their precinct. Let me know if you ever wanna ditch the bat and hang with me, toots.”

Creeper runs thens jumps up in the air to grab a hold of a street light, Then jumps onto a near by building. 

When’s completely gone, Bruce and Clark get in the car so they can drive off. Soon they stop in an alley and Bruce kisses him. He kisses him hard and possessively. “Mine. Fucking mine.” He grows. Clark rolls his eyes a little. “You are way too possessive.”

“Don’t want anyone taking you away.” Bruce mumbles. 

“Come on Bruce, you really think I’d give you up for The Creeper? 

“I hope not.”

Clark smiles and kisses him. “You silly old man, I could never leave you. I’m pretty sure Creeper was mainly flirting with me to mess with you.”

“Probably. Fucking asshole.” Bruce mumbles as he starts the car. “But if he tries to grope your chest again, I’m breaking his hand. Your tits are only mine to touch.” 

Clark blushes. “Bruce!”

Bruce only smirks as he drives the car.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the idea of the Creeper flirting with supes just to piss off bruce, so I wrote this, lol.


End file.
